


It's Home if You're by my Side

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Domestic Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Background Relationships, Domestic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kosmo is basically a house dog, M/M, Post-Canon, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: It had been three years since the war ended. Allura and Lance were ruling the Altean Colony along with Coran, which they found promptly after defeating Haggar, Hunk and Shay were happily engaged and traveling to convent the final remaining planets into the coalition. Pidge and Ina, who recently became a thing after those years after the war were spend mutually pinning so much the entire Garrison believed they were a couple, had stayed on Earth to protect it and run the coalition’s main base at the Garrison, while Matt and his girlfriend lead the rebel group.And Keith and Shiro? They've been helping Keith's family reorganize the Galra Empire, by each other’s side at all times.





	It's Home if You're by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just setting up for fluffy post war domestic sheith, so this first part kinda sucks but oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless.

It had been three years since the war ended. Allura and Lance were ruling the Altean Colony along with Coran, which they found promptly after defeating Haggar, Hunk and Shay were happily engaged and traveling to convent the final remaining planets into the coalition. (Pidge had decided that Hunk and Shay were the two best suited for this job, since Hunk was able to get along with anyone and Shay helped him in diplomatic areas while being a diplomat herself). Pidge and Ina, who recently became a thing after those years after the war were spend mutually pinning so much the entire Garrison believed they were a couple, had stayed on Earth to protect it and run the coalition’s main base at the Garrison, while Matt and his girlfriend lead the rebel group.

And Keith and Shiro? They've been helping Keith's family reorganize the Galra Empire, by each other’s side at all times. 

~~~~~~~~~

“You ready to go, Keith?” Shiro put his robotic hand on Keith’s shoulder, looking over at the purple metal packing bins Keith was loading his few pairs of clothes into.  
Keith sighed, slumping his shoulder even at Shiro’s touch. “I’m fine.” He responded with a dull tone. After a full three years of being romantically involved with Shiro, he knew he didn't need to hide his feelings around him. But he still did out of habit, even through Shiro could realize something was wrong even when nobody else could.  
“Keith...we don't have to go…” Shiro reassured, rubbing his shoulders with both his flesh and metal hand.  
“I don't want to stay here anymore. It's...been too long. Too many memories.” His voice had a lingering sadness as he frowned.  
As much as he didn't want to, Shiro agreed. They'd been in space too long, and both had major trauma from such events. Returning to Earth was...a weird thought, but it seemed like the best choice now that the Galra Empire was being run by Krolia, Kolivan, and Acxa plus Romelle for the time being.  
Keith sniffed suddenly, and Shiro realized a few tears were running down his cheeks. He used his flesh hand to wipe them away gently, still rubbing his robotic fingers into Keith's soft skin around his shoulders, before planting a soft kiss into his neck.  
With Shiro there comforting, the tears didn't last long. Before he knew it, Keith spoke once again, and closed the lid of the packing bin.  
“I'm ready.” 

~~~~~~

“Look who finally decided to return.” Pidge said as they tucked a stray piece of hair from their short ponytail behind their ear.  
“Safe trip?” Ina asked, who approached the small pod Keith and Shiro were exiting after having traveled back to Earth in. She was a woman of few words, except around Pidge.  
“Safe as possible.” Keith replied as he stepped out, Kosmo springing away from the cargo hold where he had been for the trip, and making a sprint for Pidge. He ran instead of teleporting, either because he forgot he could in the excitement of seeing the people he hasn’t seen in forever (Three years must be a little bit like forever to the cosmic wolf), or that Kosmo wanted to gain momentum to knock Pidge down. Probably the latter, considering he succeeded in that regard.  
“Kosm-AH!” Pidge exclaimed as the wolf knocked them off their feet. Ina gasped and ran over to her partner, now laying down on the floor of “arrived ships” hangar. Keith cracked a smile as he extended a hand to help Shiro out of the pod. Shiro took it happily, even if somebody knew he was fully capable of exiting on his own.  
Once the couple was back on solid ground, they went to check on Kosmo- who had been licking Pidge’s face and making them into a fit of giggles as Ina helped get Kosmo off their chest and allowed them to sit up.  
“Keith...your...your fucking dog…” Pidge said as they steadied themself to stand up with the help of their girlfriend.  
“He’s a little more active than before.” Shiro confessed, bending down to ruffle the dark blue fur on Kosmo’s head.  
“Really? I couldn’t tell.” They gave a sarcastic remark. 

Even if the two had been gone from Earth, it seemed as if nothing had changed in that span of three years. And to them, that didn’t seem like such a bad thing. 

~~~~~~

Shiro turned the key into the slot. 

Like the other paladins, Keith and Shiro had been given their own apartments inside the Garrison. It had been mostly abandoned while the two were in space, except Pidge using it to store technical equipment on occasion. 

Shiro slowly opened the door with Keith right behind him, keeping an eye on the teleporting space wolf by his side. 

The apartment was one of the most basic things you could get. The entrance area lead straight to a small kitchen, with white marble countertops in between the fridge and stove. A few maple wood cabinets hung above, while a mini island in the same marble that the countertops held was separating the kitchen from a small white couch that faced a TV hanging from the cream colored walls. The floor underneath the kitchen was a dark hardwood, but it changed to a light gray carpet once it reached the living area. 

“Just as we left it.” Keith took in the surroundings as Kosmo teleported onto the couch and curled up for a nap. There were two shut doors opposite to each other next to the couch and TV.  
“With nothing inside but standard furniture?” Shiro said, throwing the key on the small kitchen island.  
“That's how we left it.” Keith opened the door next to the TV. “Come on. Pidge said they’ll get us our belongings in a little bit. We have time.”  
Shiro couldn't help but smile as he followed Keith into the bedroom. 

~~~~~~

The sun started to set over the horizon. 

His hair was flying in his face from the wind, as he chose not to tie it up into a ponytail when the two had agreed to race on the hoverbikes for old times sake. 

“You ready?” Keith called back to his boyfriend, who was only a few feet behind him as they approached the cliff.  
“I've always been ready.” Shiro responded with a cocky smile.  
Keith grinned as he gripped the handles and prepared for the drop. 

~~~~~~

“I told you I could win.” Keith lifted the clear goggles off as Shiro parked his bike next to Keith’s.  
“Oh, come on. You won by a tick.” Shiro placed his own goggles on his forehead and walked over to where Keith was leaning against his hoverbike, looking out into the sunset with his violet irises filled with wonder.  
“You enjoyin’ the sunset?” Shiro asked as he joined Keith in leaning against the hoverbike next to him.  
“It's nice.” Keith said two simple words, but he could tell how much Keith missed it. It was nearly the only thing Keith missed about Earth. Sure, there were sunsets in space, but nothing ever compared to the ones on Earth. Shiro felt the same way.  
“Yeah. It is.” Shiro agreed as he stared out onto the long expanse of the desert, the soft oranges and yellows in the sunset fading alongside the sun.  
“Will this really ever be home for us?” Keith asked, his voice taking on a sad tone as he looked down at the sandy ground.  
Shiro put his flesh hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“It's home if you're by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
